


¿Cuándo menos te lo esperas?

by Ebrume



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1292002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebrume/pseuds/Ebrume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emmett y Bella son amigos desde siempre. Una noche tras escapar de una de las fiestas organizadas por Alice todo puede cambiar. One-shot. AH. OOC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Cuándo menos te lo esperas?

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, el argumento sí es mío.

Mi primer escrito, espero que os guste.

—*—

 

—Edward, déjalo. ¿De acuerdo?

—Vamos, si sabes que lo deseas tanto como yo

Sí que era insistente.

—En primer lugar, no lo creo. Y, en segundo lugar, ¿por qué no te acercas a cualquier otra chica de la fiesta? —dije señalando a nuestro alrededor—, seguramente no tendrían ningún problema en irse contigo.

—Lo sé, Bella —dijo mientras se acercaba más a mí para susurrarme—. Pero yo no quiero a cualquiera… Te quiero a ti.

—Pues buena suerte —me alejé de él— porque créeme, eso no va a pasar.

—Me gusta cuando se hacen las difíciles.

¿Se podía ser más baboso?

—¿Y es antes o después de la patada en los huevos cuando desistes en tu empeño?

—¡Vaya!, la gatita sabe jugar —me guiñó un ojo a la vez que se me acercaba otra vez, le quité la copa de la mano y la coloqué en una mesa cercana y lo miré fijamente.

—Está bien, esto se ha acabado. Déjame en paz, no quiero nada contigo. Y por si te quedan dudas: No. Me. Estoy. Haciendo. La. Difícil. Simplemente no me interesas… Y, por cierto, no soy ninguna gatita, si vuelves a llamarme así —señalé su entrepierna— no te quedarán cosas con las que jugar, si sabes a lo que me refiero —y me marché lo más lejos posible de él.

No me lo podía creer, llevaba como una hora acosándome, ¿acaso tenía un radar de “chicas a las que no le intereso”? Podía ir detrás de cualquiera de las otras cien invitadas que seguro no rechazarían su invitación para compartir cama. Todo era tremendamente incómodo y frustrante, si no fuera porque la fiesta era demasiado importante para Alice ya me habría marchado.

Salí a la terraza para librarme del aire viciado y cómo no, del moscardón alias Edward Engreído Cullen. Hacía frío, pero se estaba infinitamente mejor que allí dentro, y la vista del jardín en esa época del año no tenía precio.

—¿Cómo está mi chica preferida?

—¡Em! —dije mientras le daba un abrazo—. Bien, deseando que esto acabe. ¿Y tú?

—Igual. No me puedo creer que estés aquí fuera, está helando —se quitó la chaqueta para pasármela por los hombros.

—Una sola palabra… Cullen.

—Ya veo. Eres su objetivo de la noche, ¿no? —Me guiñó un ojo esbozando una sonrisa.

—A mí no me hace gracia McCarty. Y tú, ¿de qué estás huyendo?

—Podría decirse que de la efusividad de mi hermana, aunque creo que es de la fiesta en general, sabes que ambos odiamos estos actos.

Y era cierto, siempre encontrábamos un lugar apartado en el que huir de la fiesta de turno. Desde que tengo memoria, tanto sus padres como los míos celebraban todo tipo de celebraciones y como descendientes de los McCarty y los Swan teníamos la obligación de asistir a tan notables actos, de los que, de todas formas, Em y yo siempre nos escaqueábamos.

Cuando nos hicimos mayores, pensamos que esto se acabaría, pero nos olvidamos de que Alice, la hermana menor de Emmett, adoraba las fiestas y continuó con la tradición familiar, y con ello nuestra obligación de asistir, lo que tampoco cambió nuestra dinámica frente a ellas.

—Bueno, ¿cuál es el plan de evasión esta vez? —Me sonrió marcando todos sus hoyuelos.

—Sinceramente, pensé que ya me habías abandonado. Hace un rato fui incapaz de encontrarte y había optado por la migraña repentina, ya sabes que suele ser muy útil. Pero si quieres pensamos otra opción para facilitarte la salida a ti también.

—Creo que podemos adaptar el plan a los dos, lo que necesito es que sea más que una migraña. Tienes que parecer realmente enferma, así te llevaré yo a casa.

—Eso está hecho. Pero mañana vienes tú a recoger mi coche —dije dándole un ligero codazo en las costillas.

Entrelazó sus dedos y los estalló.

—Allá vamos Swan, ¿preparada?

No pude más que asentir a la vez que ponía mi mejor cara de enferma y me aferraba con fuerza a su chaqueta. Él me rodeó la cintura con su brazo y dejó que me apoyara en su pecho para un mejor efecto dramático. La verdad es que nos salía genial.

Lentamente cruzamos el adornado salón hasta llegar a Alice, que estaba ocupada atendiendo a sus invitados. En cuanto me vio sus ojos se abrieron como platos, realmente debía de tener un aspecto horrible.

—¡Oh, Dios! Bella, ¿estás mal? —Siguiendo en mi papel asentí lentamente y fue Emmett quién contestó por mí.

—Ya sabes, tiene una de esas terribles migrañas. Creo que antes de que la encontrara estuvo vomitando y luego no se le ocurrió nada mejor que salir a tomar el fresco, a ver si mejoraba —y me miró con cara de reproche y ternura a la vez.

—Sabes que el aire fresco le sienta bien cuando se pone así —alzó la vista hacia los ventanales—. Aunque no estoy segura de si con esta temperatura… Ya no nieva, ¿verdad?

—No. Creo que debo llevarla a casa. No está bien que conduzca en este estado —dijo pensativo, como si se le acabase de ocurrir.

—Llévatela, y ¿puedes quedarte con ella? No es bueno que se quede sola estando así, si no tuviese la fiesta…

—No te preocupes Allie, yo me encargo. Sabes que para mí no es ninguna molestia.

—Lo sé, cuídala mucho. Bella espero que te recuperes pronto, te llamo mañana para saber cómo lo llevas.

—Gracias, siento perderme el resto de la fiesta —dije con voz ronca.

 

Aunque procedemos de familias adineradas —no sé si llamarnos ricos sería lo más correcto— tanto Emmett como yo somos personas normales, de hecho, son incontables las veces en que nuestros padres nos recordaron a donde pertenecíamos y que parecíamos criados por lobos.

Realmente les molestaba que renegáramos de nuestra posición social, pero como siempre les recordábamos, para qué estaban Alice y Marie, nuestras hermanas locas por la moda y la élite. Aunque Marie no tiene ese afán por la organización que tanto caracteriza a Alice, sí que comparten su interés por asistir a todo evento social notable y toda su preparación previa, entiéndase días interminables de compras y tratamientos de belleza.

Sí, ya sé que para muchos es la vida soñada, y que sólo me quejo de vicio, pero yo prefiero mil veces una vida normal, poder tropezar en la calle sin que nadie me reconozca. En lugar de que me llamen por mi nombre aunque yo no sepa ni quiénes son y me recomienden a un médico especializado de la familia para un simple rasguño.  
.  
.  
Ya en casa, Emmett se quedaría a pasar la noche, no era la primera vez que Alice llamaba después de finalizar la fiesta para saber cómo me encontraba y pedía hablar con su hermano para recordarle no sé qué cosa. Pero no suponía ningún problema, Emmett tenía una habitación permanente en mi piso del centro, un ático con unas vistas increíbles.  
—Siéntete como en casa, creo que tienes el pijama en el primer cajón de la cómoda de tu habitación, pero si no busca por ahí.

Ya me había puesto el pijama, estaba en el baño desmaquillándome cuando Emmett llamó a la puerta.

—Dime —asomó la cabeza con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Qué te parece si nos ponemos al día? —No pude evitar sonreír entusiasmada.

—¡Genial! Ya casi termino, ¿vas preparando las palomitas?

—Eso ni se pregunta —dijo mientras me guiñaba el ojo.

Para nosotros “ponernos al día” era un ritual que repetíamos cada vez que era posible. Primero veíamos alguna película y después hablábamos durante horas de lo que había pasado en nuestras vidas últimamente. Y para todo esto necesitábamos cantidades industriales de gominolas. Por eso ya tenía mi habitación preparada, en el lado derecho de la cama tenía una mesilla-mininevera y algún que otro armarito con suministros.

Normalmente quedábamos varias veces a la semana para tomar algo, ir al cine, etc. Pero esta vez Emmett llevaba casi un mes fuera de la ciudad por trabajo y, a pesar de que hablábamos mucho por teléfono, no era lo mismo. Por eso esta noche prometía.

Justo cuando puse el DVD para que pasasen los créditos llegó Emmett con dos grandes boles de palomitas, nos acomodamos en mi cama y empezamos a ver “Gru, mi villano favorito” (Despicable me). Nos reímos muchísimo, y Agnes me encantó. Entre risas comentamos un poco la película, las imitaciones de Em eran inigualables, y sin darnos cuenta empezamos a hablar de nosotros.

—…la apertura de la nueva sucursal fue bien, tendré que volver en unas semanas, pero todo está controlado. ¿Y que hay de ti?

—Ya sabes que llevo una semana de vacaciones, todavía no sé por qué las elegí en invierno, debería haberme ido a algún lugar soleado y con playa… pero a lo hecho pecho, además si estuviese en otro lugar me habría perdido esta noche.

—Síííí… Sé que Edward babeando detrás de ti es lo que hace la diferencia —comenzó a reírse sin control y le pegué en el brazo, pero sabía que apenas lo notaría.

—¡¡Aaaggggg!! No me lo recuerdes, ¿quieres? Si lo sé no te hago el cumplido…

—Venga pequeña, no te pongas así… —Y me dio un gran abrazo mientras ponía un puchero.

—Vale…, venga, te perdooonooo —cambió el puchero por una radiante sonrisa— ¿Cómo te va con… como se llamaba…? ¿Carla?

—Chloe —dijo serio.

—¡Lo siento! Soy un asco de amiga, debería acordarme. Y… ¿Cómo os va?, la última vez que os vi ella estaba totalmente lanzada —le dije con un guiño.

—Ya no estamos juntos —murmuró por lo bajo, un poco más y no consigo oírlo. Por instinto lo abracé, odiaba verlo sufrir.

—Lo lamento, cielo. Debiste decírmelo, ¿quieres contarme qué pasó?

—No fue nada, simplemente no pude seguir —me dejó helada, estaba totalmente serio y apesadumbrado.

Emmett era un chico que tenía mucho éxito con el sexo opuesto, pero al contrario que la mayoría de los que se encontraban en su situación, él era muy centrado y generalmente tenía relaciones largas. Pero siempre era él quien terminaba las relaciones y siempre cuando estaban a punto de tener algo verdaderamente serio.

—Cariño, sé que no debería preguntar y no me contestes si no quieres pero… ¿Fue por ella otra vez? —Enterró la cabeza entre sus manos a la vez que emitía un lastimero “Sí”.

Ella, era casi siempre la razón por la que Emmett rompía sus relaciones. Era una chica de la que se enamoró perdidamente cuando íbamos al instituto, nunca me quiso confiar quién era y tampoco decirle a ella sus sentimientos, a pesar de la gran cantidad de veces que lo alenté a hacerlo.

Pero me dolía verlo tan mal, por alguien que ni si quiera era consciente de lo que pasaba. Sé que no me dijo quien era por miedo a que fuese yo la que se lo contase todo y no iba desencaminado, lo habría hecho con tal de que él fuese feliz. Aún así, él no para de decir que es un amor imposible.

—Sé que lo que menos quieres oír ahora mismo es esto, pero sólo tienes dos opciones: o te olvidas de ella y sigues con tu vida, o te arriesgas y le confiesas lo que sientes. Pero no puedes seguir destrozando todas tus relaciones, no puedes…

—Lo he entendido —me cortó con la voz endurecida— y tienes razón, no quiero oírlo.

Esas palabras me sentaron como una patada en el estómago, de repente me faltó el aire y se me humedecieron los ojos. No era solamente por como me había contestado, era por ver el sufrimiento en sus ojos. Acto seguido me abrazó como si fuese su salvavidas mientras susurraba un “Lo siento”, no pude hacer más que corresponderle. Emmett seguía con la cabeza en mi cuello cuando comenzó a hablar haciéndome cosquillas.

—Y… ¿Cómo te ha ido a ti con… tu vida sentimental?

—Sabes que no hay mucho que contar… ¿Te acuerdas de Derek, el chico del que te hablé hace unas semanas?... Bueno, digamos que no éramos tan compatibles en todos los aspectos como yo creía. —Alzó la cabeza para poder mirarme a los ojos mientras fruncía el ceño.

—Primero… ¿No se llamaba Alan? Y segundo… No necesitaba tanta información —dijo a la vez que me sonreía.

Bueno, por lo menos mis fracasos amorosos lo ponían de buen humor.

—Ok, no te preocupes, ya no entro en detalles, aunque sé que los adoras. Y Alan pasó a la historia como hace dos meses, ya sabes, “el rarito”.

—¡Es cierto!, el tío que se toqueteaba —y como era de esperar comenzó a carcajearse.

—¡No te rías!, no sabes la vergüenza que me hizo pasar…

Seguimos hablando un poco más y entre risas acabé durmiéndome. Me desperté apoyada en el pecho de Em y él me acariciaba rítmicamente la espalda, todavía era de noche, así cuando alcé la cara para verlo solo pude atisbar su perfil.

—Hola, bella durmiente —susurró.

—Hola —contesté de la misma forma— ¿Cuánto llevo dormida?

—Unas dos horas, más o menos, ¿ya no estás cansada?

—Sólo un poco, pero lo que más me preocupa es el motivo por el que tú no te has dormido.

—He estado pensando en lo que hemos hablado… Y creo que tienes razón, debo decidirme —estaba en shock, no creía posible que Em me pudiese hacer caso en esto, pero me recobré rápidamente, quería saber qué decisión era la que había tomado.

—¿Y has pensado en algo en concreto? —Aún seguía entre sus brazos y pude sentir como se tensaba a la vez que soltaba todo el aire de golpe.

—Creo que lo voy a intentar, tengo que decírselo… Sólo espero que me aprecie lo suficiente como para no sentirse incómoda si no siente lo mismo —le tomé la cara entre mis manos y besé sus mejillas.

—Estoy muy orgullosa de ti y estaré aquí pase lo que pase, ¿me oyes? No estás solo en esto… Y esa chica tendría que estar loca para rechazarte, mírate, eres un partidazo…

No me dejó continuar. En un parpadeo Emmett estaba besándome, ¡a mí!, con una dulzura inimaginable. Se separó mirándome a los ojos y volvió a rozar una vez más nuestros labios.

Estaba completamente anonadada, ¿se suponía que yo era ella? Esto rompía todos mis esquemas, todo mi mundo se tambaleaba, mi mejor amigo me acababa de besar y con ello me confirmaba que me amaba desde hacía más de diez años. ¿Cómo se sentiría él?

En mi cabeza bullían un montón de ideas y todas se peleaban unas con otras. Llevaba años durmiendo con él en la misma cama, abrazándolo y besándolo, ¿eso me convertía en una calienta…? No, no lo creo, yo no sabía nada, ni siquiera lo intuía. ¿Entonces estoy ciega, soy una mala amiga? Toda línea de pensamiento se detuvo cuando me volvió a tomar el rostro con suma delicadeza, haciendo que lo mirase directamente a los ojos.

—Bells, siento no habértelo dicho antes, haberte preocupado. Y en ningún momento espero que sientas lo mismo que yo, sólo he querido seguir tu consejo, espero que esto no te incomode tanto como para que no podamos ser amigos…

Llegó un punto en que ya no lo escuchaba, sólo lo veía a él, sus ojos, cómo me miraba, cómo movía sus labios y recordé cuanto le quería y todo lo que habíamos vivido juntos. Nuestra historia paso a paso. Como con ocho años él se rompió el brazo en un partido de la liga infantil y yo estaba tan preocupada y lloré tanto, que ese fue el primer día que nos dejaron dormir juntos. Con doce él fue mi primer beso, ninguno de los dos tenía experiencia, pero sí mucha curiosidad y qué mejor que un beso entre amigos para que todo eso no pasara a mayores. Con dieciséis fuimos juntos al baile de fin de curso, ninguno de los dos quería ir, pero nuestros padres nos obligaron, así que dentro del gimnasio nosotros montamos nuestra propia fiesta anti-baile. Con diecisiete, mientras me consolaba de mi primer desengaño amoroso me confesó que había dejado a su novia de entonces, porque estaba perdidamente enamorado de otra, ella. Con el paso de los años, todos mis fracasos amorosos parecían alegrarle o divertirle y todas sus relaciones fallidas suponían un alivio para mí. Antes pensaba que era por el temor a que esas chicas no entendieran la relación tan estrecha que existe entre nosotros, pero… ¿Podrían ser celos?, ¿podía ser amor? Antes ni me lo hubiese planteado, pero ahora todo me hacía dudar… Y en un impulso corté su discurso poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, qué decir, de repente todo estuvo claro.

—Shshshs, no sigas, no te voy a abandonar, no voy a renunciar a ti, no podría estar sin ti —y mirándolo a los ojos salté al vacío.

Lo besé como nunca lo había hecho, con calma, con devoción y ternura, sintiendo su calor y el mío mezclándose, cómo mi aliento se convertía en el suyo y cómo nos apretábamos más el uno contra el otro.

Lo que le había dicho era cierto, era incapaz de imaginarme mi vida sin él. Y este beso se sentía bien, natural, como si siempre lo hubiésemos hecho. Nos separamos lentamente y juntamos nuestras frentes, nunca había visto una sonrisa igual, estaba eufórico, como si le hubiese tocado la lotería.

—Esto significa… —susurró mirándome aún con nuestras frentes unidas. Rocé nuestros labios una vez más mientras le contestaba.

—Que vamos a intentarlo.

—Te amo tanto.

Puede que aún no le pudiese responder lo mismo, pero lo quería, de eso estaba segura, sólo me hacía falta profundizar más en mis sentimientos. De todas formas, Emmett tuvo más de diez años para tener completamente claro lo que sentía por mí, unos pocos días más de espera por una declaración formal por mi parte no matarían a nadie. Pero sé que a pesar de lo repentino que fue todo sin duda hice la elección correcta.

 

—*—

Gracias a todos los que hayáis llegado hasta aquí, tanto a los que comentáis como a los que sólo leéis. Se aceptan críticas constructivas y consejos, aquí estamos para intentar mejorar ;)

Nos seguimos leyendo.

Ebrume


End file.
